


Easy Acceptance

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [22]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Septiween 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: Day 20: Zombie“What are you doing?”“Nibbling on you because you taste so good.”“What?”“I’m a zombie.”





	

Mark had a habit.  Or a curse.  To be honest, he had no idea what it was, he just knew it was a problem. 

He almost always needed to chew on something.  

It was weird if he was being honest with himself.  He bought ridiculous amounts of gum, trying to hide his little fixation.  

But when Jack moved in with him, it only got worse.  And weirder. 

Jack had begun to notice small things, but didn’t seem too concerned, so Mark continued. 

He would be chewing on his sleeve while watching TV, munching on his knuckles while he read a book, or grinding a pencil between his teeth while he edited.  It wasn’t anything too abnormal, but Mark knew he had to stop. 

But if Jack didn’t care, then why should he? 

They were watching a movie a week before Halloween, one of the cheesy old ones that were some of his favorites.  They lounged tangled together on the couch, Mark’s back to Jack’s chest and with one of Jack’s hands sliding through his hair and tugging gently at the lobe of Mark’s ear. 

Jack had a habit of doing that whenever they sat tangled together, but if Jack was going to ignore his weird thing, then he was going to do the same. 

An hour into the film and Mark’s mind was completely focused in, so he was unaware of the need to chew on something until the urge became too strong to ignore. 

Without thinking too much into it, he was still locked into the movie after all, he turned his head, snatched one of Jack’s fingers that had been playing with his ear between his teeth, and resumed watching the movie while nibbling of his boyfriend’s finger. 

It wasn’t until Jack froze in surprise that Mark realized what he had done. 

He froze as well, waiting for the questions. 

“What are you doing?” It wasn’t accusing, only simple curiosity rang in his voice. 

Mark stalled for a moment, slowly taking Jack’s finger out of his teeth, “Nibbling on you because you taste so good.”  It was kind of a lie, Jack tasted like dish soap. 

“What?” Jack laughed slightly, nudging Mark’s lips with his finger. 

Mark smiled up at him and said, “I’m a zombie,” and put his finger back in his mouth. 

Jack rolled his eyes and settled his hand more comfortably against Mark’s jaw so he could be more comfortable while he played with Jack’s fingers. 

Mark smiled, Jack’s easy acceptance was one of his best qualities.


End file.
